<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riordanverse oneshots by Mythbby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498091">Riordanverse oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythbby/pseuds/Mythbby'>Mythbby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythbby/pseuds/Mythbby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some oneshots that I had originally created on Wattpad, but since the app is bothering me, I've moved them over here!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As mentioned before, these are oneshots I had written over on Wattpad, but since the app is concerning me towards stories, I'm moving everything over here just in case!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Winter Things {Percy Jackson}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Female Reader<br/>Child of Hephaestus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Percy don't even think about it," You said, not looking up from the sword in front of you. You heard Percy sigh in defeat as he sat down.</p>
<p>"How did you know it was me?" He asked in confusion. "Do you have some kind of sixth sense?"</p>
<p>You almost burst out laughing but didn't want to risk wrecking the almost finished sword in your hands.</p>
<p>"Today's Monday and everyone but my lovely boyfriend know not to bother me on my work day," You responded as you picked up the bronze blade. You examined the newly made sword and nodded, showing that you were happy with how it turned out. After putting the blade down, you turned to see Percy drawing in the dirt on the work table. </p>
<p>"So, it's snowing outside," Percy said, refusing to look up at you.</p>
<p>You slowly arched an eyebrow at him. "Your point is?"</p>
<p>"Can we maybe go outside?" Percy asked. He now met your gaze and started giving you puppy eyes.</p>
<p>"I don't know Perc," You said. "I've got another couple weapons to make to make up for the shortage we have right now."</p>
<p>He pouted and you turned to look at Leo, who was also in the room with you, for help.</p>
<p>Leo looked at you with confusion before turning to your boyfriend. "She'll just melt all the snow?" He said but to you it sounded more like a question than a statement.</p>
<p>You hide your face in your hands as you prayed to the gods for your brother to come up with a better argument.</p>
<p>"So? The snow simply can't handle her hotness. That doesn't answer why she can't go outside with me," Percy said in retaliation.</p>
<p>You sighed. You were going to accept your fate and go outside before Percy and Leo started another rap battle.</p>
<p>"I'll go outside but if I can't make our date on Thursday, it's because I'm stuck in here, doing twice the amount of work I would've done today," You said, grabbing your coat from the stand behind you.</p>
<p>Percy instantly shot up out of the chair and hurried to put on his winter things. It wasn't every day that he could get you away from your work and he wasn't going to waste the time he had with you.</p>
<p>"How about we play hide and seek first?" Percy said.</p>
<p>Saying you were confused was an understatement. You thought he was going to take you out for hot chocolate or something. You were going to deny it but you couldn't say no to big smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Alright but I'm only gonna give you 30 seconds to hide," You said, covering your eyes with your wooly mittens.</p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>You were finished counting and uncovered your eyes. After letting them adjust to the light, you looked around for any sight of Percy.</p>
<p>Sadly, you couldn't find him. With a sigh, you followed his footprints that were in the snow. </p>
<p>It was starting to get cold and all you wanted to do now was to go back to the Hephaestus cabin and sleep. With a shiver, you walked towards Thalia's pine tree. </p>
<p>After a bit, you noticed a second set of footprints that were smaller than Percy's. 'Maybe someone noticed Percy and started talking to him,' You thought as the two pair of footprints continued. </p>
<p>You came to a blue blanket on the ground with a picnic basket resting on top of it. But you couldn't find Percy.</p>
<p>"Hey Perc!" You shouted out, hoping he'll jump out of the tree line in front of you. </p>
<p>As you stood there waiting, you heard the crunching noise of someone walking towards you and instantly turned around.</p>
<p>"Hey Annabeth," You greeted, waving at her softly. </p>
<p>She waved back but put her hand down when she noticed the concerned look on your face.</p>
<p>"I saw Percy by the lake a few minutes back if you're looking for him," Annabeth said, gesturing towards the path she was just on.</p>
<p>You hugged her quickly as a thank you and hurried down the path. While going down it, you were thinking of what you were going to say to that lovely boyfriend of yours, who left you out in the cold.</p>
<p>"So where's that little girlfriend of yours, Perc?" You heard a girl say as you got closer to the lake. </p>
<p>Someone said something back but you couldn't hear it over the sound of your footsteps in the snow.</p>
<p>When you left the path and made it to the long stretch of sand, you couldn't believe the sight in front of you. Your boyfriend, Perseus Jackson, was kissing some girl.</p>
<p>You stood there for a good second before turning back towards the path. You didn't know what to feel. All you felt was the numbness from the cold that was slowly invading your warm coat. </p>
<p>You usually couldn't feel cold. You were like a furnace and others would use you for your warmth but now it was like you had no more energy. </p>
<p>You got back to the blanket and reached down to it. You folded it up and picked up the basket. You didn't want the food to go to waste so you brought it to the Athena cabin. Why them? You don't know but you had an urge to give it to them. </p>
<p>You turned away from the gray cabin and walked towards the Hades cabin. You needed someone to talk to and Nico was the only one that might understand. </p>
<p>"Hey girl," You heard Will say from Nico's bed. You didn't say anything and just walked towards him. Will looked up at you with worry as you stopped at the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>"I saw Percy kissing some girl by the beach and I came here," You muttered, stretching your arms out for a hug. </p>
<p>Will's face went through multiple reactions but very quickly. He put aside his book and opened his arms out for you to climb in the bed beside him. </p>
<p>You slid off your boots and threw your coat down beside them. You slid into the bed beside Will and he wrapped his arms around you. Somehow the numbness in your body left and you broke. </p>
<p>Will held you close as you sobbed into his shirt. The door to the cabin opened and you knew it was Nico by the way Will moved up slightly.</p>
<p>Your body moved closer to Will as you felt a sudden dip in the mattress. A hand reached up to move your hair away from your face.</p>
<p>"What happened to her?" You heard Nico ask. You could tell both boys were worried about you but you didn't want to explain yourself again. You were just hoping this was all a nightmare and that you'd wake up and none of it would've happened.</p>
<p>"She saw Percy-" Will stopped and looked down at your shaking form. You felt him move his one arm and you could only guess that he was explaining the situation with his hand. </p>
<p>"That son of a-" Nico started but cut himself off when he felt you shift closer to Will. The dip disappeared and you heard footsteps walk away from the bed. </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" Will asked. The footsteps stopped but you could hear the door opening. </p>
<p>"I got a bone to pick with Jackson." Was what Nico said before leaving the cabin. </p>
<p>"We should go after him, shouldn't we?" Will said, looking down at your now still body.</p>
<p>Though you were hurt, you didn't want Nico to hurt him. I mean, feelings don't just disappear in a minute. </p>
<p>Will lifted you off of him and slipped out of the bed. He walked to your side and gestured for you to sit up. You did as you were told and he gently slipped your boots on you.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," You whispered when he went to put on your left boot. </p>
<p>"I don't mind. You could come to me crying in the middle of the night and I'd drop sleep for you. You know that already," Will said, picking up your coat from off the ground. </p>
<p>He went to put it on you but you grabbed it before he could put it on you. </p>
<p>"I can do it," You said, softly. He nodded and stood up to get his own boots on. </p>
<p>°°°</p>
<p>You and Will had found Nico and Percy arguing in front of the Hephaestus cabin. </p>
<p>At the sight of Percy, you almost turned around. You knew it would be better to confront him now but you couldn't. You didnt have enough energy to deal with feelings right now.</p>
<p>Will's grip on your arm got tighter as he basically dragged you towards the arguing boys. </p>
<p>"At least let him know why he's in the wrong," Will said, under his breath.</p>
<p>"He should already know if that kiss wasn't an accident," You responded back. </p>
<p>Before Will could reply, Percy had caught sight of you and was running towards your direction.</p>
<p>"Y/n, tell Nico to back off!" Percy exclaimed as he got closer. You had stopped walking and waited until Percy had reached you as well as Nico.</p>
<p>"That's not what you told that girl you were kissing earlier," You muttered but Percy could hear what you said clearly.</p>
<p>Percy's face went through a couple reactions to get to one you couldn't explain.</p>
<p>"She just came out of nowhere, Y/n! I was waiting at the tree for you with food and everything and she told me a fish was stuck in a trap in the lake!" He exclaimed. You could see that he was telling the truth. At moments like this, he was like a book and you could read him easily.</p>
<p>"Then why didn't you push her away?" You asked, tears welling up in your eyes for the second time today. </p>
<p>Percy opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He was trying to grasp on to the right words but couldn't. You knew that Percy was loyal to you but if he couldn't explain why he didn't do anything then he was in trouble. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go Percy," You said, interrupting his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Wait, Y/n, don't leave," He said, reaching out for you. You could see the hurt in his eyes as you took a step back. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry but I don't really wanna see you right now." You turned away from Percy. "I'll talk to you when I'm ready but for now, have fun with her."</p>
<p>You walked away with Will holding your arm still. You wanted to turn around, to tell Percy you were sorry but it wasn't your turn to apologize, it was his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Keep Swimming {Percy Jackson}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gender Neutral<br/>Child of Hypnos</p><p>Last edit (12/31/2019)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked down at the water in front of you. It stretched out for miles and just the thought of what lurks in the depths of it scared you. </p><p>As a young kid, your mortal mother didn't really understand the need to teach you how to swim. There were no beaches were you grew up and your mother was more focused on teaching you the fundamentals of life.</p><p>It seemed ironic to you that you ended up dating the son of a sea god. Percy always wanted to go swimming with you but you'd always refuse. That was until today. </p><p>The rest of the 7 had peer pressured you into going to the beach with them for some 'quality bonding time' they said.</p><p>It wasn't that bad. You had just planned to stay on the sand instead of the mysterious blue water attached to it.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna come in?" You heard Percy ask. You turned your head to look up at him. You could see the sadness in his eyes as you nodded.  You felt terrible because of that action but it wasn't your fault that you feared drowning and whatever lurked beneath the calm waves.</p><p>"Don't worry Perc. I'm still on for beach volleyball which I'm gonna crush you in," You said in hopes that he'll cheer up. </p><p>It seemed that you said the right thing when he smiled and gave you a small kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"Don't forget to put sunscreen on. Annabeth keeps mentioning skin cancer and I think Leo's scared now," He said before leaving to join the others in the water.</p><p>You sat down on the gray towel that you had managed to steal from Annabeth the day before. Some would think you were bored but you were the opposite.</p><p>Frank had come back from the water and had fallen asleep on his towel. As the nice friend you were, you helped Hazel bury his body, except his head, in sand.</p><p>The day continued on and you were quite relaxed until you heard a scream. </p><p>If you were by the water at Camp Half-blood, you wouldn't be as worried but there were mortals at this beach.</p><p>You looked up from the sand and glanced around. All your senses were alert and already your hand itched to grab your whip that was nearby.</p><p>"Y/n!" You heard someone shout your name from the water. </p><p>A tentacle was holding startled Piper up in the air and Jason was zooming around, trying to find a weakness. </p><p>"Frank, Hazel, wake up," You said, shaking the sleeping demigods with your feet. </p><p>As soon as the two of them woke up, you made your way to the water, your whip now in your hands. </p><p>"I think we need to put it to sleep," Hazel suggested, glancing in your direction. Hazel knew of your hesitation to get into the water but with Percy nowhere in sight, you were probably the next best person to deal with this.</p><p>You sighed, glancing once more at the water in front of you. "It seems that you're right," You said. </p><p>You took a step into the water and then another. You did this until you were waist deep into the sparkling water. </p><p>In another situation, you'd be happy for yourself but you weren't allowed the time now to be so. </p><p>Leo was keeping an unconscious Piper afloat while Jason tried distracting whatever it was that had ruined the peaceful day.</p><p>"Is there anyway we can move it closer to me?" You asked, looking over at Hazel, who had stopped when you had. </p><p>She thought about it before shaking her head. "I don't think it would be safe to bring it closer to the beach. If Percy was here, then it would be possible but," Hazel stopped herself from continuing. You knew what she was going to say anyway.</p><p>"Think you can give me a ride Frank?" You asked, nodding towards the tentacle that was above the water surface. </p><p>Before you knew it, you were speeding towards the tentacle on the back of dolphin Frank. </p><p>The whole thing was sort of a blur to you. Just being this far in the water freaked you out and Frank had to dodge all the attacks from the tentacle with you on his back. It got a lot harder to dodge when more tentacles shot up in Frank's path. You swear it was like the monster was specifically targeting you.</p><p>Despite your fear of the water, you jumped off Frank's back and on to one of the tentacles. If you weren't fast enough with putting it to sleep, it would drag you down in the depths of the water.</p><p>With one touch and thought, the tentacles sluggishly dropped back into the water. The one you were holding on to was the last to drop but it dragged you down with it. </p><p>You don't remember what happened next but you did remember blacking out after freaking out. </p><p>You awoke to Percy's concerned face looming over yours. You immediately brought him down for a kiss. You were unbelievably happy to see him after the whole water thing.</p><p>After the sweet moment shared between the two of you, you punched him on the arm. He rolled off of you as he groaned in pain. </p><p>"That's what you get for making me deal with a water problem," You explained, staring up into the darkening sky.</p><p>"I got back at the end and it seemed like you had everything under control," He responded. Percy on his side now and was looking at you. He still looked concerned and that meant one thing.</p><p>"Did I almost drown?" You asked. Your voice never wavered and the eavesdropping demigods were shocked at that.</p><p>"If I didn't jump in and get to you at the right time, you would've died."</p><p>You arched an eyebrow at Percy and turned your body so you were looking at him. "Guess it's too late to tell you guys that I can't swim."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gender Neutral<br/>Child of Demeter</p><p>Latest edit: (01/19/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy knew almost everything about you. From your favourite colour to the fact that you hum when concentrating. It's not like he stalks you. He simply pays more attention to the little things you say and do whenever you're around him.</p><p>Jason says you were like a beacon for Percy. It's not like he could deny it. All his friends have seen how he looked at you, except maybe you. </p><p>It was dinner time and like the rebels they were, the seven all sat at the Poseidon table. </p><p>Percy was freaking out. You were sitting next to him and because of the small bench and the many people sitting on it, you were pushed into Percy.</p><p>Jason sat in front of the boy and hide his laughter once he saw Percy's flushed face. Jason usually was like this whenever you were around Percy.</p><p>You, of course, were oblivious to this. Though Percy's obsession with you wasn't noticeable. It only was if someone were to watch Percy as closely as he watched you.</p><p>Percy was watching you when you clapped your hands happily. You were holding a green tin in your hands and everyone at the table grew smiles, knowing what was to come.</p><p>"What kind are they this time?" Leo asked, leaning forward to see what was in the tin.</p><p>"Oatmeal and chocolate chip. We had left over oats in the cabin and I didn't want it to go to waste," You said, opening the tin. </p><p>Percy looked over at cookies and smiled immediately when the first person you offered the cookies to was him.</p><p>When he wasn't training or spending time with the other demigods, Percy was in the Demeter cabin, taste testing whatever you made with whatever your siblings brought you. Sometimes it was small like cookies and sometimes you'd make a whole cake.</p><p>Percy excitedly took a cookie and bit into it. As expected, it was delicious. Anything you made usually was but today, it was really good.</p><p>'Maybe this is sign that today is the day,' Percy thought to himself. He needed to confess to you. He needed that extra weight on his shoulders to be lifted off.</p><p>So after dinner that night, Percy walked you to your cabin. You were talking about some guys named Shane and Ryan, and Percy was barely listening. He was too busy trying to slow his thoughts and his heartbeat down. </p><p>'We're almost there,' He thought to himself. 'Before they get a chance to say goodbye, I'll tell them.'</p><p>You walked up the porch stairs and turned around when you realized Percy had stopped.</p><p>"You good there Jackson?" You asked, tilting your head to the side in curiosity. </p><p>"Y/n," He started. He couldn't find the right words to say. All of that planning gone to waste, as every single word disappeared from his mind. "I'm in love with you."</p><p>The two of you stood in silence. Percy hadn't looked up at you and he was too afraid of rejection for even a glance.</p><p>"Percy," You responded softly. There was something in your voice that made Percy afraid. Was it pity? Was it that you were happy that he liked you? "I just don't feel that way about you."</p><p>The young demigod didn't know what to say. He spent so much time building up a friendship with you and he just ruined it. </p><p>"That's ok. I understand," Percy said, trying to give you a small smile. It hurt. It hurt to have your heart torn in half but if he was honest, he was expecting it. </p><p>He should've seen the way you looked at Annabeth Chase. Percy should've realized that in all the time that he watched you, you were always watching her. </p><p>"I'll see you later," Percy said before walking down the steps. </p><p>If Percy was to look at your face like he had earlier in the day, he would've noticed your red and puffy eyes. He would've noticed that maybe something was wrong. Or maybe that the person he loved was rejected by someone that loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Placing Bets {Percy Jackson}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>School AU<br/>Female Reader</p><p>Latest edit: (02/14/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Thursday and instead of going home to 'study' for his next biology test, Percy was slowly climbing up the black and orange bleachers. He stopped once he reached the middle aisle and sat at the end of it. He rested his elbows on the top of his thighs and leaned forward in anticipation. </p><p>Annabeth had told Percy during English that tonight was the first girls basketball game of the season. Since Annabeth and Piper watched his swimming match, Percy said he'd watch their game tonight.</p><p>Percy was about to bring out his phone to check the time when a group of girls in orange jerseys walked into the gym. </p><p>Percy almost had to shield his eyes at the brightness of the jerseys. The jersey itself didn't look bad but almost everyone, including the players, hated the colour. </p><p>The bleachers creaked as someone approached Percy. Turning his head to the side, Percy smiled as Jason Grace, his friend from Jupiter Academy, stood beside him.</p><p>"Didn't realize we were playing you guys tonight," Percy said as Jason took a seat beside him. "I would've agreed faster to attending this game if I knew you were coming around."</p><p>Jason pushed his glasses up slightly. "I would've texted you but my life's been pretty busy right now."</p><p>"You still playing volleyball?" Percy asked, moving his gaze from the girls to Jason. </p><p>"Yeah. Practice has been killing me lately and add over two hours worth of homework and a part time job on top of that," Jason answered, arching his back so the bones would crack.</p><p>Percy laughed shortly. "You get any sleep in between that?" He asked.</p><p>"I don't even remember what day it is. I swear I'm getting one step closer to death every day because of my schedule," Jason said, cracking a small smile at Percy.</p><p>During their conversation, the two boys didn't realize the other team walk in. Only did they realize was when they heard someone in front of them clear their throat.</p><p>Percy looked up at you almost in awe. You were wearing a dark purple jersey with the number 8 on it and your hands were placed on your hips.</p><p>"Jason, do you have my mouthguard?" You asked, your eyes piercing into Jason's.</p><p>Jason picked his backpack and rummaged through it. "Didn't Thalia have it when we left home?" He asked, not looking up.</p><p>"I already asked her and she didn't have it. She said Ma gave it to you before we left," You responded, peering into the bag below.</p><p>Percy watched as Jason talked to you. He had heard the word 'Ma' but still didn't know what your relationship was with the blond.</p><p>Only when you had found your mouthguard and fled to the court did Percy ask Jason about who you were.</p><p>"That's my twin sister," Jason stated as your team huddled up before the game started.</p><p>"You mean to tell me that you had a cute sister and you didn't tell me?" Percu said, fakeing being offended.</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. "You never asked before and I wasn't about to bring her up in front of you."</p><p>Before Percy could ask about what Jason had just said, the referee blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game.</p><p>°°°</p><p>Though Half Blood Secondary had lost, Percy was quite happy. He couldn't help but watch you score basket after basket with a smile on his face. </p><p>Percy thought he was being secretive about the tiny smiles but by half-time, Jason had noticed.</p><p>"You literally just met her." Jason had said. Jason didn't stop there. Through the whole last half, Jason teased Percy about the sudden crush on you. </p><p>Percy denied every claim of having a crush. He literally just saw you for the first time and didn't even say one word. Crushes take awhile to form and Percy wasn't about to let your body tell him what he felt.</p><p>After the game, Percy waited with Jason by the front doors. They were talking about frog dissections when you walked up to them.</p><p>"Are you ready to go home or are you going to continue talking about how thick your frog was?" You asked, adjusting the strap of your bag so it rested comfortably on your shoulder.</p><p>"For your information," Jason started, pushing his glasses slightly, "my frog was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal."</p><p>Percy watched as you groaned and brought your right arm to your face. "No wonder you can't get a girlfriend." You muttered, wiping the hand down your face before it fell back to your side.</p><p>It took a minute for the two boys to understand what you had said. You were honestly surprised that they were this slow.</p><p>Percy had gotten it first and snorted really loudly. Jason took another second before realizing that you had ultimately made fun of him.</p><p>"I'm going to tell mom what you said," Was what Jason said in retaliation. Both you and Percy gasped. </p><p>"That's low, Jason. Real low," Percy responded, instantly taking your side. Estelle used that line on Percy almost everytime she didn't get her way. He knew how much of a sucky move that was.</p><p>"See, even your bestfriend thinks it's mean. How does that make you feel?" You said, putting your hand on your hip.</p><p>Jason looked from you back to Percy several times before pouting. Instead of answering, he took your free hand and tugged at it.</p><p>"Thalia's waiting in the car and I dont want to make her mad. Do you?" Jason said, knowing it would distract you from the subject.</p><p>Percy heard you swear under your breath before turning towards him. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you, friend of Jason's, but I gotta go before Thalia eats my Sour Patch Kids," You said before racing out the door with Jason in tow.</p><p>Percy stood in the entrance for a few minutes, digesting the short conversation he had with you. Like a freshly caught fish, he was hooked.</p><p>°°°</p><p>Between the first time you came to Half-Blood Secondary and the second, Percy had requested to follow you on Instagram and later on, Snapchat.</p><p>You had accepted almost instantly and Percy didn't know if you were waiting for his request or if you were just on your phone. </p><p>The two of you quickly became friends after he challenged you to a Snapchat timer contest. You had won, obviously, and it sparked a friendship between you two.</p><p>How excited do you think Percy was when he heard that your basketball team was attending the tournament at Half-Blood.</p><p>Annabeth later told you and Jason that Percy was basically vibrating in English before lunch and it wasn't because of Romeo and Juliet. </p><p>As soon as lunch came, Percy dashed to the gym to see if you were playing or not. </p><p>When he had entered the main gym, he heard a loud ringing, meaning that a quarter had ended. Luckily for Percy, it had meant the end of a game between you and some other highschool from the area. </p><p>Your team had won, which wasn't a surprise to others, and were now stretching your worked muscles.</p><p>"So about that guy nicknamed 'Fish boy' with two hearts on your Snapchat," Hazel brought up suddenly, as the two of you stretched on the ground. </p><p>Your face flushed and you turned your head so your gaze would look anywhere but her. "What about him?" You asked.</p><p>"When are you going to ask him out on a date? Frank, Reyna, and I have placed our bets and we don't wanna lose to Jason," Hazel replied, looking at you for a reaction.</p><p>"I already told you that I'm waiting for him to ask me out. So whenever he decides he's ready, I'll be waiting." You said, standing up.</p><p>Hazel stood up as well and the two of you walked to the bleachers, where your bags were placed.</p><p>What the two of you didn't know was that a certain boy, sometimes mistaken as Perry Johnson by his Health teacher, was standing behind you. </p><p>°°°</p><p>The girls basketball season had ended a month ago with your team ending in first place, to nobody's surprise. The boys volleyball was still going on and Percy had told Jason that he'd go to his last game.</p><p>That's how Percy ended up lost in Jupiter highschool. The school itself was huge, probably twice as big as Half-Blood. Jason offered to walk him to the gym but like the idiot he is, Percy said no.</p><p>Percy pulled out his phone and turned it on. He smiled once he saw his lockscreen. You and Percy hung out after school whether you were stuck babysitting Estelle or binge watching Netflix. The picture on his lockscreen was a picture of the two of you after Estelle 'did your makeup'.</p><p>Percy typed in his password and clicked on to his contacts searching for one name in particular, yours.</p><p>Once he had found it, he pressed the calls button. He placed the phone up to his ear and waited for you to pick up. Almost instantly did you pick up, making Percy smile.</p><p>"You lost?" Was the first thing that came out of your mouth. You had left the main gym when Percy texted you that he was here. You knew he was going to get lost but you didn't realize it would be that fast.</p><p>Percy looked around the hall and nodded, forgetting you couldn't see him. "Yeah," he quickly said. "I'm in some hallway that has some sort of instrument mural on the wall."</p><p>Your footsteps got quicker as you made your way towards Percy. Soon enough you were just around the corner from him. </p><p>Peeking over the corner, you saw Percy leaning against the wall, his phone still pressed to his ear.</p><p>"I see you," You said, staring at him from the end of the hall. Percy looked up from the ground and turned his head to look at you.</p><p>"Do I look good?" He asked, smirking at you. </p><p>You hummed in thought, looking him up and down. "Nah," You started. You were slowly walking towards Percy, who had yet to leave his spot on the wall. "You look more like my next boyfriend."</p><p>Percy's face flushed a bit and he returned your statement with a wink. The flirting between you two was always present to the point that people instantly thought you two were a couple. The two of you had confessed to each other but were simply taking it slow. </p><p>"You know it," He replied before hanging up.</p><p>You walked up to him and linked your arms together. "Let's go to the gym lover boy," You said, sending him a wink</p><p>°°°</p><p>No one was surprised when Jupiter won the game in two straight sets. Jupiter usually was unbeatable these days. Despite this, Jason and Percy had made a bet. If Jupiter had lost against this other powerhouse team, then Jason would have to buy Percy lunch for a month. If Jupiter won, Jason got to reveal some secret of Percy's.</p><p>After the game, Jason and Percy waited in the middle of the court for you and Hazel, who you had stopped to talk to. </p><p>As soon as the two of you made it to the middle of the court, Hazel was picked up by her sweaty boyfriend.</p><p>"Let me go!" Hazel squealed but instead of putting her down, Frank pulled her closer to his chest.</p><p>You turned away from them to look up at Jason and Percy. "So what secret of Percy's are you gonna spill?" You asked, placing your hands on your hips.</p><p>You thought Jason would back out of the bet. He usually did whenever he won the bets against you at home, saying that he didnt want to be mean. Instead you were met with, "Percy likes you and wants to go out with you." </p><p>Honestly, you were expecting that. Percy and you hadn't told Jason that you had already confessed to each other, for good reason too.</p><p>Your gaze landed on Percy, noticing that he was already looking down at you, an eyebrow arched in curiosity.</p><p>"If you wanted a date that badly you could've just asked, Percy." You walked to him and grabbed his hand, linking your finger together.</p><p>"How about that ice cream place down the street?" Percy replied, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Perfect." The two of you walked out of the gym, only turning around to see the look on Jason's face. You weren't disappointed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Son of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gender Neutral<br/>Child of Aphrodite</p><p>Date published: (03/16/2020)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'The water is alive. Once you dive in, it will immediately bare its fangs and attack. But, there's nothing to fear. Don't resist the water.'</p><p>The water had always been your safety net. No matter what went wrong in your life, you always found your way to the water. </p><p>You always believed it was because of your parents, your love for the water. Your mother, known for her Olympic gold medals for the 100 meter freestyle swimming event, basically grew up in the water. From the day she could hold her head up, she was in the water.</p><p>Your other mother, Aphrodite, was said to be born of the mixing of Ouranos and seafoam. She apparently rose from the water which you found to be almost similar to yourself. </p><p>You, just like your mothers, were introduced to water at a very young age. By that, I mean you were born right into water.</p><p>March 22 was the day you were born. You found this to be very suiting as it was the day in recognition towards fresh water. You didn't know but you secretly wished it was planned that way.</p><p>When you first arrived at camp, nothing really interested you. The camper showing you around, some blond guy with this scar by his eye, showed you around. He showed you the Pegasus stables, the arena, and even the woods but he couldn't catch your interest. That was before you approached the lake. </p><p>The lake seemed like it was calling out to you. At first it was little whispers that you had tried to ignore. The incident was too fresh in your mind despite happening a few years ago. You told yourself that you simply wanted to try new things at this camp so you pushed the urge away. </p><p>Soon the whispers became louder. This was around the time when you found out that your mother was Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. The water was calling for you still but you were trying to fit in with your love obsessed siblings. </p><p>They all took the love thing too literal. Drew Tanaka pushed the breaking hearts rule onto all of your siblings, except you. You didn't know why she left you out. Was it because she saw the heartbreak in your eyes whenever you looked out towards the lake? Whatever her reason was, you were thankful. You didn't care much about the romantic type of love. It wasnt fulfilling.</p><p>You spent your days around Drew and sometimes with Silena. They both tried their hardest to get you to swim again but you couldn't put yourself out there. You wouldn't tell anyone what happened but those two knew. They knew that you were afraid.</p><p>'That time, the water had bared it's fangs and attacked'</p><p>°°°</p><p>'Out of the water, I am nothing'</p><p>You met Percy Jackson the day he arrived at Camp. He was drenched and you could tell his heart was aching for someone. You didn't know who until that night when everyone was supposed to be asleep. </p><p>Whenever someone in the Aphrodite cabin had a nightmare, it was natural to see the rest of the siblings awake. Though outside of the cabin, others believe the children of Love hated each other. That was far from he truth. They all might have different personalities but they were always there for each other.</p><p>This time it was Hannah, the youngest in the cabin, who had had a nightmare. She had been dreaming of her father being taken away and now was sobbing into Drew's arms. It was then when you heard from Silena that Percy's mother had been taken by Hades. </p><p>Over the next couple of days, you tried your best not to completely ignore Percy but to still keep a distant at the same time. He smelled like the water and it both sickened but comforted you. Just like with the water, you felt pulled to him but you decided to handle it the same way as you did with the lake. </p><p>Annabeth Chase, a close friend you had made from your years at camp, confronted you one day about Percy. She knew you inside out and was the first person to learn about your incident years prior to your attendance at camp. Annabeth told you that Percy was intrigued about you. That Percy had tried to make conversation with you but you would leave when you saw an opening.</p><p>Now, you could pick out the tiny spark of feeling in Annabeth like you could with anyone. There really was no hiding any crushes around you so to make her feel better, you gave her an answer.</p><p>"I'm avoiding him because he's going to make me change," You had said to her. </p><p>Now others would be confused with what you had said. To be honest, you weren't even sure if understood it but Annabeth knew. She looked up at you in realization and smiled.</p><p>"Is that really such a bad thing?" Annabeth had answered. You didn't know what to say. You felt like a gaping fish out of water at that moment. </p><p>Annabeth laughed and grabbed your hand. "We have to go get ready for Capture the flag. Wouldn't want to get yelled at, right?"</p><p>You let her drag you to the meeting area. Your mind was still running with what Annabeth had said. Looking for a distraction from your thoughts, you looked up and met a pair of eyes you hadn't planned on meeting.</p><p>Percy's eyes showed amusement when your face flushed red in embarrassment. The amusement grew when he noticed how nervous you were when he had started to approach you and Annabeth.</p><p>"Excited for your first capture the flag?" Annabeth had asked. You were confused to be completely honest. Everyone could tell that Annabeth only tolerated Percy in general but whenever you were involved, it was like they were best buddies.</p><p>Percy's hand reached behind his neck and he started rubbing it. "I'm kinda nervous. I've never played with swords before." </p><p>You looked over at Annabeth, wondering what her next move was. The mischievous glint in her eyes scared you and you were tempted to run away if it wasn't for her iron grip on your wrist.</p><p>"Since you're new, Chiron and I decided to give you a guide. Someone who's played before and knows what they're doing, you know?" Annabeth said, looking from Percy to you.</p><p>Percy glanced over at you and back to Annabeth. "But I thought the Aphrodite cabin wasn't participating. Something about just doing their nails earlier today." </p><p>Annabeth simply laughed and pushed you towards Percy. "Y/n usually still takes part. Since she's the only one from her cabin, we put her with the Hermes cabin which happens to be the same cabin you're in. It was like fate brought you two together," Annabeth said. She turned away and left the two of you in each others company.</p><p>You were mad. You knew Annabeth didn't believe in 'fate' and that she had purposely did this to you to get you to talk to Percy. Though you were mad, you couldn't reflect your new mood on to Percy. It wasn't his fault you were stuck with, therefore he doesn't deserve to receive your harshness.</p><p>Percy and you didn't have time to make small talk due to Chiron telling the rules of the game. It was fairly simply: stay inbounds, no killing, no stealing unconscious people's things [Seriously Connor and Travis?]. You get the idea. </p><p>Chiron had finished his talk and the two teams separated to prepare for the fun about to begin.</p><p>"What did Luke mean when he said we get the river?" Percy asked from behind you.</p><p>"It means that we get to patrol the river. It separates the two sides and is one of the easiest places to cross over since we can't do anything with the water," You explained, pulling back a tree branch so the two of you wouldn't get hit.</p><p>Percy was silent for awhile as you continued the walk towards the river. You constantly had to look back to make sure you hadn't lost him in the thick wood.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" You heard him ask. You had a feeling that you knew what he was going to ask. Even though you had been secretive with your past for years, you had urge to spill everything to him.</p><p>"Depends on what it is? You can ask but I have the right to answer or not," You responded, slowing down your steps as you heard the familiar whispering of the water before you.</p><p>"Do you hate the water?" Percy asked. You had come to a complete stop. You had been asked this question by almost everyone in the camp but for some reason you had only wanted to answer for Percy.</p><p>"No," You said softly. So softly that Percy stepped closer to you. "I'm simply afraid of it now." </p><p>Something flashed before Percy's eyes when you looked at them. "Is that so?" He said, stepping closer to you.</p><p>The sound of the conch horn sounded through the trees, alerting the two of you the the game was starting. You let out the breath that you were holding in, thankful for the interruption.</p><p>"Let's go," You said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the river. Percy let you drag him. He was focused on you more than the game.</p><p>The two of you made it to the river in record time. Its was quiet, save for the sound of the water rushing. </p><p>"Are we sure anyone really comes here? It looks too calm," Percy whispered to you. </p><p>"Why are you whispering then?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>The look on his face resembled one of confusion as he processed what you had said. Finally, he understood and in return nudged you in the ribs lightly.</p><p>"Leave me alone, I'm the new kid," Percy said, looking away from you and at the treeline in front of him.</p><p>You were about to respond when felt someone enter the area on the other side. You raised your sword slightly and brought your shield closer to you.</p><p>"Is someone here?" Percy asked, only to get you raising a finger to your lips in response.</p><p>A couple minutes later, three figures stepped out of the trees and looked around the area.</p><p>"Do you think anyone is here?" The one person asked looking left then right down the river.</p><p>"They probably put Y/n doen here again," The smaller figure said, " which means we have to be careful."</p><p>"They probably put the new kid down here too. If so, Y/n's the only one of importance guarding thos river and I don't even see her," The third figure said.</p><p>You felt happy to know that others thought of you as a force to be reckoned with. You also knew that Percy wasn't excited to be called the new kid.</p><p>"Do you think they put me kid here because he might be able to control water?" The shorter figure said, looking down at the blue water moving along.</p><p>"I think so. I mean, did you see what he did to Clarisse the first day? She was drenched in toilet water." Another respond.</p><p>The third figure took a chance and stepped into the water, as if testing it. Nothing happen to him when he did and so he stepped deeper in.</p><p>While Percy was focused in the three figures crossing the bridge, he didn't notice you getting closer to them. He soon realized where you were when he heard a body drop into the water. You had knocked out the third figure and were defending yourself from the other two.</p><p>Percy stepped into the water to help you and immediately felt refreshed. The sword and shield in his hands felt like it belonged there.</p><p>You had pushed the shorter figure to the ground after receiving a cut to the face from their sword. Percy had jumped into the fight and had attacked the first figure while you tried to stop the leaking blood.</p><p>Percy had received a couple of cuts before knocking the person unconscious. The two of you thought you were done but the sounds of people running alerted you. </p><p>Luke, a kid from the Hermes cabin that you didn't care for, was holding the other teams flag and was rushing towards the river, Clarisse hot on his heels. </p><p>You stepped in to interfere with Clarisse but she shoved you to the ground, making you cut the palm of your hand. </p><p>With the rest of the Ares cabin coming and you on the ground, Percy stepped up to the challenge. He just needed to hold his own against others better at fighting than he was. Easy right?</p><p>Percy ran to intercept some of the Ares children to give Luke a better chance of crossing the river safely.</p><p>You watched as Percy fought and won against many different campers from your place in the water. You didn't want to get up, worried if you'd ruin his little moment of victory.</p><p>It all quickly came to an end when Luke made it on to your side of the river, holding the flag in his left hand happily. You had won and you tried to smile but the adrenaline from the fight was leaving you.</p><p>Percy, however, looked quite energized which surprised not only you but Annabeth, who had watched Percy fight aswell.</p><p>Percy walked over to you and helped you up, being careful of your sliced palm. You looked up at his face and his arms, noticing that his cuts had disappeared.</p><p>"Where did all your cuts go Percy?" You asked, confusion showing on your face.</p><p>"What do you mean? They're right he-" Percy said but stopped once he couldn't spot any of the cuts he had received.</p><p>"Percy," Annabeth said from the shore. The two of you looked over at her as she beckoned him out of the water. </p><p>Percy left the water and you saw the energy leave his body as soon as he stepped out.</p><p>"It can't be." Annabeth mumbled. "I thought it was going to be Zeus."</p><p>"Zeus?" Percy asked in confusion. "What do you mean? I dont know how my injuries healed..." He continued to ramble but you weren't listening to him. You were too busy looking up at the trident above his head.</p><p>You didn't know what to feel. When you saw that trident above his head you wanted to cry. You spent so much time avoiding your addiction to the water and then he shows up. The boy you now considered a friend turned out to be related to your worst enemy. </p><p>You didn't let this information stop you from becoming closer to Percy though. When you were around him you felt important.  Wherever this feeling had come from, you know it wasn't going to go away.</p><p>But with you, I am something</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>